Once in a Lifetime Chance
by Miko Meihi
Summary: A young girl Aimy looks out her classroom window and sees the Rekai Tantai! After confronting them an adventure ensues. Not as bad as this summary.


Hi it's me Meihi! This is my second fic. I'm soooo bad with titles. If anyone has one for this story I would really appreciate it! Also when they're talking the language sorta switches in and out of English and Japanese so just try to go with it. I really don't want to have to keep saying when they talk in what. Pretty much everyone except Yusuke and Kuwabara know English.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters but I do own Aimy.

#Aimy mind#&Hiei mind& $Kurama mind$+Youko+

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aimy was 15, lived in America and like most kids went to school each day. She was five feet tall had dark brown hair put in a ponytail and deep sea blue eyes. Today she wore tan carpis that had a rose pattern on it and a plain green shirt. Furthermore she really liked Yu Yu Hakusho and practiced swordplay daily. Right now she was sitting in the classroom listening to the stupid teacher talk about stupid math. She looked out the window and at the sky. Sigh 'I wish I was outside away from stupid math and the stupid teacher. "AIMY!" The teacher screeched, "Pay attention!" "Whatever." Then the teacher's eye twitched then she went back to the board. Aimy stared out the window bored again. It really was very boring in class. She scanned what was outside left to right.

#Tree, bird, house, tree…Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, another tree, a car…WHAT THE HELL! KURAMA, YUSUKE, HIEI, and KUWABARA?# "What the hell are they doing here!" Everyone in the class room looked at Aimy like she grew a third head or something. The teacher glared at her. "I will not tolerate that language or interruptions of any sort in my classroom go to the principal's office right now!" "Whatever." Aimy got up and calmly walked out of the classroom and towards the office. #Maybe I was just imagining things they couldn't be here. # The odds of that happening were real low. When she got to the office she was told to sit down and wait for the principal. Aimy rubbed her eyes and glanced out a window and they were still standing there. The principal came in the room and sat across from her. "Trouble again in math class eh Aimy? Well that's the 3rd time this week I'll have to give you another detention." "Feh, whatever." Its not like she cared possibly the Rekai Tantai were outside she wanted to get out of school soon and meet them, she hated math class anyway. "Also this time there's something else I need you to do." Aimy rose an eyebrow and she looked at him funny. "A couple of boys from Japan are visiting for a few months and we need someone to guide them during their stay. Your will be serving as their guide since you know Japanese got it?" She nodded and left quikly. RING! "FINALLY!"

Aimy rushed out of the school and began to run over to the group. She pretended to be too busy going somewhere to notice that she going to run into them and she was pretty convincing. She ran into a chest then she fell on her butt onto the pavement and looked up. "Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you I was in such a rush." Kurama looked down at her, smiled then spoke in English, "Its ok. By the way my name is Shuichi Minamino and these are my friends" Pointing to a tough looking teen with gelled black hair, "That's Yusuke Urameshi" Then pointing to a short boy with black gravity defying hair "He's Hiei Jaganshi and then the other one is Kazuma Kuwabara." Kurama said pointing to an orange haired teen that was quite tall. "We're new around here, visiting from Japan." I stood up, "Oh, nice to meet you my name is Aimy Tamayura. I guess you all are the boys I gotta show around tomorrow ne?" Kurama shrugged "Yea I suppose." Kuwabara took a chance and rushed up to Aimy. He grabbed her hands and got on his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Even if it wasn't in English she recognized what he said. Aimy's eye twitched. "IE BAKA!" She jerked her hand out of his grasp and slapped him real hard. So hard he flew into a wall, he was unconscious. The others sweatdropped, "Damn you hit hard Aimy." "Arigatou Yusuke." She grinned at them. "Well then you guys wanna come with me to the park?" "Ok, where is it?" "Not to far from here. Someone will have to carry Kuwabaka though." Yusuke picked him up and followed the others in the direction of the park. When they got there Aimy picked a nice secluded spot by a lake and forest. She sat down near the water. After removing her socks and shoes she slid her feet in the cool water. The guys relaxed too. Yusuke leaned against a shady tree and Kurama sat under another one not too far away. Yusuke had carried Kuwabara to the park and dumped him on the ground like a sack of potatoes. The guy was still unconscious. On the other hand Hiei was of course, was sitting in a tree like usual. After a few minutes of silence Aimy spoke. "It's nice out here today. This is my favorite spot to go to when I want to relax or be alone." She looked up at the sky. "By the way I was wondering are you guys really the Rekai Tantai or am I dreaming?" Yusuke, Kurama, and the now awake Kuwabara went into shock. They stared at her with wide eyes. "What it was just a question! I couldn't help but wonder about the similarities. If you are please say something if not don't bother." Kurama was the first to snap out of the whole staring thing. He stuttered, "H-how did you know about that about us?" Aimy pulled out of her book bag two of Yu Yu Hakusho mangas and held it out to them. They opened one and took a look. Everyone including Hiei went into even more shock. # I'm guessing the books are a bad thing. # Hiei looked up glared her. & Onna, tell anyone any this information and you will die. & # Ok jeez Hiei. #

You could definitely tell that Yusuke was downright angry right now. He started to rant, "What the hell? It tells like everything about us! Like our missions, stuff, and other important…uh stuff." While Kurama and Kuwabara were flipping through the books Yusuke pulled out the communicator. Koenma came on the screen; he took a look at Yusuke's surroundings, "Yusuke what do you want and who is that with you?" Aimy looked at the screen then bowed low to Koenma and greeted him, "Konichiwa, Watashi wa namae Tamayura Aimy, it's a pleasure to meet you Koenma-sama Prince of Reikai." Koenma's eyes went wide and his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Frozen in shock he fell over with a loud 'thud'. It was quite a shock to him for an average human to know about who he was and not point out he looked like a toddler at first sight. Kurama chuckled softly it was quite funny to see Koenma lose composure because of a girl. "I see you're surprised about the girl as much as us." Then he quickly got back up he put the pacifier in his mouth and looked at them all hard. "All of you take her to Genkai's temple and wait there till I show up for questioning. I'll get Botan to create a portal to take you there." The screen turned off and Yusuke put the communicator away. Soon had Botan popped up next to Aimy without warning. In surprise Aimy had fallen. Botan smiled and started to talk cheerfully. "Hi Aimy! I'm Botan…" Aimy had finished the sentence. "…The Grim Reaper and Pilot of the River Styx, yea, yea I know." Getting up she dusted off her pants. "Ok cool! Um…now what was I supposed to do?" "Hn. Open the portal baka onna." "Oh right thanks Hiei." Botan opened a portal then they stepped through and appeared at Genkai's.

_At Genkai's Temple (in Japan)_

Aimy, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were all sitting and waiting around for Koenma. Aimy seemed pretty calm on the outside but inside she was bubbling with excitement. #I can't believe I'm actually at Genkai's temple and with the Rekai Tantai! # POP! "Oi! Toddler, what took you so long?" Koenma glared at Yusuke then turned his attention to Aimy. "So how did you come to know about the three worlds?" Aimy grinned and took out her manga again. "Here take a look" She handed to him. "It's about you all and its called Yu Yu Hakusho. You all are really awesome fighting demons and all. There are a lot of people who like Yu Yu Hakusho too. The bad thing is you all probably have crazy fan clubs. He he he sorry Kurama if you thought the one at your local school was bad try all of Ningenkai." Kurama sweatdropped, "Damn, that is just worse." Kuwabara had stars in his eyes, "You mean there are actually hundreds of pretty girls who are fans of the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" "Yea I guess Kuwabara but I'm not one of them." Koenma flipped through the book quickly then looked up at them all. "This is a good read but I'm afraid it's too revealing of our secrets. It's best if we stop the production before an enemy gets his hands on a book like this one he could use it to defeat us all." Aimy's face saddened she looked down at the ground, she didn't really think of the possibility. Also the book was to be canceled which made her even more depressed. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to show it them.

"Ok now you're new mission is to remove Yu Yu Hakusho and make sure the information it contains doesn't get into the wrong hands. A sort of sweep on Yu Yu Hakusho should remove the information about us from all of Ningenkai. We can erase everyone's memories and homes of Yu Yu Hakusho by harnessing enough energy into a machine in Reikai which does a sweep thingy. Aimy will you help us we're gonna need a lot of spirit energy." She looked up, everyone looked at her. Kurama smiled and looked at her she smiled back, "Oh… sure I guess." Everyone got up and headed towards the door. Kurama took her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. She tripped getting up and fell. Instead of hitting the floor she felt two arms around her. Kurama had caught her. She blushed at the contact, got up and walked out with everyone else. Once they stepped outside Aimy just noticed something and stopped mid-step. "NANI? I CAN USE SPIRIT ENERGY!"

Koenma had reverted to his teenage form and winced at her loud voice. "I think you can, you seem to have a good amount of it. Yusuke can help you use it I think; Genkai is busy at the moment. I'll give you all a week to prepare for the sweep." Then he walked off to who knows where.

Yusuke scratched his head with his index finger looking uncertain "Uh…ok Aimy I guess I gotta teach you how to use your spirit energy. Um…I don't know how I'm supposed to do that." Genkai came out then whacked Yusuke on the head. "What you do that for?" "For being a dimwit, now Aimy I'll teach you how to use your spirit energy. But then Yusuke will help you find what move you're suited for." Aimy smiled at her. "Arigatou Genkai-sama." Genkai nodded then walked back into the temple. Yusuke was rubbing the spot on his head where Genkai hit him. "Guess we'll see ya tomorrow Aimy at the park okay? Ja!" Botan opened two portals for them. One for Aimy's house another for the Tantai's. "Kay see ya!" Aimy went through the portal and ended up in her room. She fell back on her bed. Sigh "This has truly been an interesting day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mei: Kay how was it? Tell me plz plz plz! See the review button? Click it! Thanx Ja!


End file.
